Las nuevas aventuras en Skyrim
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Los viajes de Bertha y Lydia por la peligrosas tierras de Skyrim han terminado, ahora Lydia debe sufrir con su nueva y ladina Dovahkin. Una parodia cómica de viajes de un dragonborn y su leal patiño. Principalmente contiene lenguaje inapropiado.
**The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim** pertenece a Bethesda Game Studios. No tengo ningún derecho sobre sus personajes y el objetivo de este fic es solo de entretener. Dicho esto, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Skyrim's Fan Fic

Las nuevas aventuras en Skyrim

Presenta a:

Javet y Lydia en

Los estereotipos son malos

.

.

Era bueno estar de nuevo en Whiterun de eso podía estar segura Lydia, y más importante aún, era estar con su gente. Había tenido las aventuras más locas siguiendo los pasos del Dovahkin, y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de desertar de su labor. Ahora, su esfuerzo había sido recompensado con un importante cambio… había un nuevo Dragonborn.

¿Cómo? No lo sabía, no le importaba y no tenía deseo de descubrirlo. Lydia solo esperaba que los viajes con Javet el Kanjitt Dovahkin no terminaran tan trágicos como las desventuras de su antigua líder.

Pero sus sueños duraron poco.

–¿Qué. Estas. Haciendo? –le preguntó a Javet mientras estas intentaba violar la cerradura de una puerta a plena luz de día y con la plaza principal llena de gente.

–Haces demasiadas peguntas para ser una nórdica –dijo Javet resignada apartándose de la puerta que hacía unos instantes quería abrir.

–¿Qué? –soltó Lydia siguiendo cerca los pasos de la Dovahkin gatuna que se dirigía al mercado –. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Qué ustedes los nórdicos son mucho músculos y pocas palabras –le explicó apretando con sus garras peludas alrededor del bíceps expuesto de Lydia.

–¡Eso es ofensivo! –soltó Lydia indignada señalándola con su dedo índice –. ¿Acaso me has escuchado decir por ahí que los Kanjiit son un puñado de ladrones?

–Oh por Talos. No te hagas la inocente, señorita –se quejo Javet continuando su recorrido por el mercado –. Sabemos exactamente qué es lo que piensan ustedes de nosotros.

Ambas caminaron entre los habitantes ocupados en sus compras matutinas.

–Con el solo vernos comienzan a tribuir que todos somos una bola de bandidos sin escrúpulos –dijo Javet con recelo. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos tomó sin siquiera mirar una manzana del puesto de frutas.

Lydia la miró sorprendida.

– Que no podemos pasar un día sin robar nada –continuó ella caminando hasta el siguiendo puesto. En un leve descuido de carnicero, cambio el corazón de la manzana por un pecado crudo.

–¿Sabes qué? Me ofende esas acusaciones mal infundadas –Javet se volvió para quedar de frente con Lydia. Entre sus palabras, alzó la cabeza e introdujo el pescado completo en su garganta, hasta que la cola fue lo único que quedo en sus garras –. Que algunos Kanjiit… tengan que recurrir… desgraciadamente al hurto para sobrevivir… no indica que todos seamos iguales –explicó con el hocico lleno, mientras botaba las sobras a mitad del camino.

–Pero sabes, ya me he acostumbrado a eso desde que llegué a Skyrim –explicó la gata retomando su camino hasta el puesto de joyería – que ya hago oídos sordos.

–Y sabes que más, Lydia –soltó Javet con reproche. Empujó con un pie un barril junto al puesto, lo que ocupó a la dueña por un par de segundos, suficientes para que la Dovahkin tomara tantas alhajas como cabían en su manos –, te haría bien seguir mi ejemplo y no ponerte inmediatamente a la defensiva solo porque alguien hace un comentario descriptivo de tus atributos físicos y/o sociales.

Los hurtos de Javet continuaron mientras seguía con su monologo por todo el mercado: logró arrebatarle a un Companion su bolsa de oro del cinturón sin que este se diera cuenta, abrió un cofre oculto detrás del puesto de armas, le robó su espada a un guardia y tomó un par de repollos de una carreta.

–Al final de cuentas nunca fue mi intención ofenderte –declaró la Dragonborn mientras arrastraba con dificultad un pesado saco lleno con toda su mercancía robada–, solo quería remarcar una observación.

–Aja –dijo Lydia cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Por qué en lugar de dialogar malentendidos –aclaró Javet tendiéndole la mano a su seguidora y con una gran sonrisa en su hocico –, volvemos a empezar? y ¿Si eres tan amable de cargar esto por mí? –agregó indicando el enorme saco –. No soy tan fuerte como tú. Por favor –dijo de ultimo casi en suplica y abriendo sus ojos amarillos tal cual grandes como paltos.

Lydia no pudo resistirse a esa mirada. Con una leve sonrisa, se echó el pesado saco sobre el hombro. _Al menos había dicho por favor, no como el Dovahkin anterior._

Ambas dieron los primeros pasos para salir del mercado cuando un par de guardia las llamaron a todo pulmón, en lo que corrían en su dirección.

–¡Hey! ¡Usted! –bramaron –. ¡No se mueva! ¡Que es lo que lleva en esa bolsa!

–¿Qué? –soltó Lydia pasmada recordando la mercancía robada sobre su hombro –. ¿Javet que…? ¡Javet! –para cuando se volvió hacía la gata, esta ya se encontraba varios metros más adelante huyendo como canalla –. ¡Maldita Kanjiit ladrona de mierda!

* * *

Hola este fanfiction es la continuación de **Aventuras en Skyrim**.

La razón por la cual decidí hacer el cambio y empezar otra historia fue principalmente porque se descompuso mi xbox y perdí mi salvado del juego y con el mi querida Bertha (mi dragonborn de mi primera partida). Ahora tengo a Javet y me pareció lo mejor retomar este corto y divertido fic con ella.

Espero que los divierta y por favor no me pegunten cuando saldrá el nuevo capitulo, porque no tengo idea.

Saludos.


End file.
